In Fathers Arms
by xHannahNicolex
Summary: United We Spy/Gallagher Girls 6 SPOILERS!


_**DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVENT READ UNITED WE SPY!**_

* * *

The streets were winding as Townsend and Zach walked together. They weren't on a mission as such, they just needed to talk. The revelation of Townsends parenthood to Zach was announced weeks ago but they had both buried it. It was graduation night however, it needed to be solved. All Townsend had received was grief; from Abby, Catherine and Zach.

''Soo..'' Zach hummed as he kept his vision focused ahead.  
''I didn't know.'' Townsend replied immediately as Zach nodded.  
''Yeah. You should have.''  
''Well, I didn't… I don't know how you were expecting me to know.''  
''Well, it takes two for a kid.'' Zach answered with a shrug. ''And you obviously went through that process otherwise I wouldn't be here…''

Townsend sighed as he ran his hand through his hair, much like Zach would. He looked down, placing his hands in his pockets before replying.  
''It was a one night thing… I didn't even know her.'' He scoffed. ''I-…''  
Zach cut him off. ''Great. So I was a mistake too… Guess I already figured that though since you've had nothing to do with me'' He was bitter, But Townsend understood.  
''Trust me, I feel horrible, Zach. I feel sick.''  
''Because you had a kid?'' Zach rushed to finished before Townsend rushed him in return.  
''Because I never knew and if it wasn't for it being Catherine it was with, I may have never known.''

A silence grew between them before Zach grew calmer, just wanting answers now.

''How-… How did it happen?'' He asked. He wasn't dumb, he knew the basics, but he meant hoe did they meet and Townsend knew exactly what he meant.  
''Like I said… It was a one night thing that I'm not proud of. When are you ever proud of one nighters though? I never knew her Zach. She was just someone who graduated from the famous spy school. I was new to MI6, 24 years old and a stupid git. She was visiting, she knew me someone and-… I guess I got pulled in by her tricks or something. I'm not sure if it was her plan to make it so she had a child, to use you against people or something, I honestly do not know, Zach. I'm confused as you on this…'' He shrugged. He was being honest. He was struggling to wrap his head around it as much as the others.

''24?'' Zach repeated as Townsend nodded.  
''I'm 42 now, Zach. I believe your mother was 2 years younger than me. She also wasn't on our radar. Whether she was in the Circle or not, I do not know.''  
''You don't know much.'' Zach replied bitterly before Townsend answered.  
''No. In this case, I don't. Do you really think if I had the slightest incline that her son was my son I would have focused so much on killing her? I would have been more interested in questions if that was the case.''  
''You should have presumed.''  
''Well I didn't. I honestly thought nothing of it.''

A silence grew again as the questions ended. Zach just froze before Townsend stopped next to him.

''What?'' Townsend asked before Zach looked up to him.  
''What do you think?'' He asked quietly in the alleyway. ''What do you think about me and the situation… I mean, Am I alright?''

It was strange to see Zach so timid and in a way, asking for acceptance. He had always wanted a father, and now, he technically had one. But now was the problem of whether he wanted anything to do with him or now.

Townsend didn't really get in touch with his emotions much, but this time he did. ''You're an amazing lad, Zach… And even though I'm shocked at the situation, of course, I am glad that if I had to have a son with a psychopath, it was you who came out of it.''  
Zach smiled slightly before muttering. ''So… Will you be my dad or like, are you just going to forget it?''  
Townsend raised his eyebrows before laughing. ''Zach. I'm your father. Biological and in any other way. I've got to step up to it now.'' He shrugged as he watched him before Zach quickly and friskly hugged him tightly, a hug he had always been longing to give.  
Townsend shared the hug. Embracing his son before they both let go.  
''I'm just so confused…'' Zach whispered to himself before Townsend nodded, putting his arm over Zach's shoulder. ''So am I…''


End file.
